


Abandon

by SeleneDarkbloom



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, That's it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneDarkbloom/pseuds/SeleneDarkbloom
Summary: Under the silent night at Healen, neither of them could sleep and both of them make a choice.
Relationships: Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Abandon

_Tick-Tack_

_Tick-Tack_

_Tick-Tack_

Ironically, the silence was too _loud_. Elena mused to herself late into the night and unable to drift off. People had long gone to sleep, but the wind whistled through the trees, cicadas sang deep in the woods; her own breathing was deafening in her ears.

She inhales and exhales, sleep seemed like a futile attempt. Elena sits on her bed and runs a hand through her hair, standing on her feet she decides to leave her room. Walking into the chilly night she pulls the robe closer to her body. The dark outside was equal parts soothing and unnerving. Elena wouldn’t be able to see the danger until it was too close. She probably didn’t need to worry, not now. But she was alert nonetheless.

Elena braces herself against the wooden railing and watches the water fall from the rocks and disappear into the abyss below.

The seemingly endless and unknown darkness looked back at her, and it laughed. Everything Elena had believed to be the truth of how the planet spun was flipped and subsequently dismantled. The shockwave was still hitting after it all. She fell into this routine, this new normal, so she had something concrete. Something she could call tangible. Her fellow Turks were unchanging variables she could hold on to. Following orders? She excelled at that.

Lately however, there was nothing new she could excel at. There was no task that got her pressure rising, no thrill. There was no swelling pride when she returned to Tseng and he praised her skills.

_Tseng._

He inspired her. A reliable professional to the bone, who she looked up to within the Turks. An example of what she should try to be and achieve. She looked _at_ him…

_She desired him._

Elena wanted Tseng to praise her. Not only for her work, she wanted him to praise how good she made him feel. To hear him breathless and panting, hear him saying her name so only she could hear. Elena wanted to unravel him, tear down all his carefully built walls.

Heat pools between her legs and rises to her cheeks. The chilly wind didn’t bother her anymore. Elena’s hold on the railing tightens, knuckles white. Her mind drifts to a multitude of scenarios, none of them new to her. At first, she felt ashamed for thinking of him that way. But after so long… it was all she had. And she allowed herself to drown in it.

She imagined him coming up behind her, his firm chest pressed against her back. Arms enveloping her whole. Firm hands outlining her collarbone and trailing down her chest. Elena pictured herself leaning back into his touch, her exposed neck an invitation for him to press open mouthed kisses to. Elena’s mind envisions the warmth of his body so close to her own. Her much smaller frame concealed by his. She bites her lower lip, her own hand travels down past her navel to touch herself through her shorts in search for some kind of relief. Her hand was too small — _wrong_. It was a crack in her perfect construct. Still, she pretended it was his.

Elena wanted more, so much more. No matter how well she could imagine it… It still wasn’t real. The cold breeze still hit her back; his weight wasn’t pressing her to the railing, his mouth wasn’t on her neck. She ached for Tseng; her legs pressed together in hopes to make the throbbing between them lessen. It didn’t make much of a difference. And that’s not the only place that ached for him. It angered her, this stupid crush. She had willed it away so many times… and she’s failed at every single turn. If only her heart would be as efficient in its mission as she was in her job.

She let out a frustrated sigh and contemplated the idea of cutting the chase and just shoving her hands in her shorts, finish this right there. Out in the open for anyone to see — for Tseng to see. Though the likelihood of that was minimal. Maybe the thrill of getting caught could get her off-

Elena is startled by a light turning on not far from her. It was from Tseng’s room. Well, wasn’t that ironic _and_ convenient.

She chuckles to herself and starts pondering on something else. Perhaps not her best idea, but right now she didn’t care has she pushed herself away from the railing with decided steps.

* * *

Tseng had failed to fall asleep that night. As he had many others before. Lately it was more of the norm for him. With each passing day the threads that held his world together frayed. He worked for Shinra; he was a _Turk_. When Meteor came, the company at large fell apart. What they had now was the mere shadow of what it once was. Of the promise of a better Shinra at the hands of a new leader. But that too, was slowly fading along with Rufus’ health. He was the thin thread that held them together, and everyday Tseng made it his personal mission to try and help find something, _anything_ that could help save him — save everyone afflicted with the Stigma.

Until not long ago it wasn’t his role to care, yet he did. Now he lives in a world in which he _can_ , in which he _should_ care. And by doing so, Tseng finds that what comes with it is a suffocating sense of uselessness. It would appear as if his every effort was Sisyphean, but what choice did he have but to keep on this same track? He thought about it, and there was no viable answer. 

He rose from his bed. There was nothing to be accomplished by lying there, so he did what he always did: Sat on his desk and got to work. He knows he should try to divert his attention to something else, clear his mind. But there was no _something else_ to focus on. Those were the cards dealt to him, and he needed to make due with them. He was good at it. For the most part. Like every other person, he was human. He wasn’t immune to failure, to lapses in judgement. Those things had landed him in trouble a few times, and he had none other to blame but himself. 

A knock at his door pulls Tseng out of his thoughts, he pinches his brows. It was three in the morning, who could this be and what did they want? The possibility of Rufus being in trouble makes him rise from his seat and cross the short distance in three seconds flat. He opens the door in one swift and sudden movement only to be faced with Elena. She seemed startled and he knows it’s from how brusquely he answered the door.

“Elena, is everything alright?”

“No.”

Tseng worries at her answer, and searches her for any giveaways but there are none. She’s not physically hurt, so it must be something else. Whatever it is, it must be serious enough to warrant her knocking on his door.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” He offers.

“Yes-” There is a brief hesitation in her reply, “I want you to fuck me.” She then completes. Words spoken quickly but clearly. Still, Tseng was unsure he understood correctly.

“What?” The hold he had on the door falters and his hand falls to his side.

Elena pushes him inside and shuts the door behind her.

“You heard me; I need you to fuck me Tseng.”

There was this fire in her eyes, a fierceness on how she stood in front of him. He had only seen that on the field. The determination of a Turk on her mission. And Tseng knew Elena, she would follow through with it. However, he was taken aback by her request. Not so long ago she made it known to him how she felt. At the time he shut her down, paid no mind. There was so much going on, there still _is_ so much. But things had slowed, and now that he looks back… He once had asked her out to dinner. Before he almost died. It wasn’t a thought born out of romantic interest, they had what was mostly a successful mission on their hands and Elena had shown herself to be good at her job. Tseng respected her and what she could do. It was a celebration. Yet, now he wonders if it could ever have been something.

“Elena, I don’t believe we should.” He tells her. He knows that’s a line they can easily regret crossing. And he doesn’t want that for her.

“But we can.” She steps closer to him. “If you really don’t want this, tell me and I’ll leave. We can forget that I ever asked.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“I’m not asking for anything more than what I said. I’m not asking you to be mine, I’m asking you to fuck my brains out.”

Tseng looks at her, but he says nothing in return. He knew she was beautiful, but he had never seen Elena how he saw her at that moment. Her brown eyes look at him as if he was her prey, and that made him feel something stir within him.

Elena averts his gaze and for a brief moment her fierceness mellowing, “I just… I want to feel something else. Even if just for tonight.” She steps even closer, ignoring every single bit of his personal space.

“Are you sure?”

_Like every other person, he was human. He wasn’t immune to failure, to lapses in judgement. Those things had landed him in trouble a few times._

She steps closer. Her face mere inches away from his. “Yes.”

_Tseng makes his choice._

He closes the gap between them and kisses her. It’s not sweet, it’s rushed and sloppy. He cradles her head with one hand, the other encircles her waist. He keeps her close. Elena buries her hand on his hair, he feels her nails raking his scalp and she _pulls._ It hurts just enough that it feels good. She breaks away from his mouth to kiss down his jaw to his neck.

“Hmm.” The sound comes from deep inside his chest and that just seems to instigate Elena, who bites on the skin of his neck. That was definitely going to bruise. If it was another day, he would’ve disliked the placement. But tonight… Tonight he doesn’t care.

Tseng finds that he shared this sentiment with Elena. The desire to just feel something else. To forget. This realization goads him on, and he explores her body greedily with his hands. The thin and soft tissue of her clothes did little to hide the muscles beneath. Elena was much smaller than he was, but she was strong. And he could feel every ounce of that strength in the way she touched him.

He lets his hands wander beneath her robe and pushes it down her arms, deliberately and slowly he brings his hands up her arms and sees the goosebumps rising on its wake. He kisses her again and starts pushing her towards the bed, but Elena pulls him on the opposite direction to his desk. She walks backwards and he follows, her hand leaves his body but her mouth stays locked with his. Elena takes her shirt off with one swift movement and tosses it on the floor. Her hip meets the table and she sweeps all his paperwork off of it with little care while looking him in the eyes. Tseng lifts her and sits her on the table, taking a moment to look at her. Flushed chest heaving, parted lips…

He kisses her again, and returns the favor by leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck.

“You’re stunning.” He whispers in her ear and sucks at her lobe. Elena moans for him then, the sound was music to his ears.

Tseng could cite every reason why what they were doing was possibly a very bad idea, but he locks those in a far-off corner of his mind and throws away the key. He needed to feel human again. Tseng needed to feel _alive_. He stared death in the face, and the things he cared about were slowly being picked off one by one. He holds on to her like a lifeline. In this moment he wasn’t numb anymore. He was attuned to every sensation; he was aware of _Elena_ and how real she was right there. Her legs wrapped around his waist, the friction that made his cock ache. The hunger she bore; contagious. Tseng let the last bit of lucidity he had slip away and focuses only on her and the desire that coursed through his veins and burned them dry.

* * *

Elena’s mind was running ten miles a second. She tried not to focus too much on the fact that she actually had Tseng wrapped between her legs. And that he seemed just as eager for this as she was. Elena didn’t think she would end up on top of his desk and with his mouth sucking her nipples when she left her room earlier, but this was a welcome turn of events. When she saw his light on and the thought of asking him to fuck her senseless came to mind, she fully expected to get a door to the face. Well, not literally. Tseng was too polite for that. But she expected a refusal, that she had for certain. When he kissed her… Her whole body and mind froze and burned all at once. He did taste like coffee, just as she imagined he would, and she wanted to taste him again.

Elena pulls him up from her chest and presses her mouth to his in a demanding kiss that leaves them both breathless. When they part to gasp for air, Elena grasps his shirt and pulls it up. Tseng lifts his arms and assists her in striping him. His exposed chest is marred with scars. Far more than she had. A proof of all his years in service of Shinra. And reminders that he left alive and everyone else didn’t. She touches them with her fingertips, beginning at his shoulders and slowly making her way down. The biggest, and more recent one, judging by the pink of the skin, was the slash across his chest left by Sephiroth. The one scar left by someone he couldn’t kill, or so she guessed.

It was something Elena left buried deep and told no one, but she carried a guilt for not being there with him. Logically, she knows she couldn’t have stopped it. More likely she’d be hurt or killed in Sephiroth’s wake. But the thought of him dying alone there casts a solemn look on her face.

“Does it hurt?” She asks him and trails her fingers around the scarred flesh but never touching it. Tseng tenses under her touch and she believes that this is the mistake that will end the night.

“No.” He answers and he doesn’t tell her to leave, Elena takes that as a signal that she’s okay. She leans forward then, and presses a gentle kiss on top of pink skin. His breath catches and she feels his hand caress the top of her head.

The whole moment is jarring, not fitting with the lust filled instants before it, and the more they linger on it the more awkward it gets. Elena kisses the skin outside and brings her hands into the game, continuing to trail every scar until she reaches the waistband of his sleep pants. She can see the outline of his cock and she licks her bottom lip, lifting her face up to look at him with hooded eyes, his own darkened with desire. She dips her hand to hold his length, never breaking eye contact. The warmth and weight of it on her hand made Elena salivate and a renewed fervor blooms from her core. She moves her hand from base to tip, measured strokes with changing pressure that earned her some of the most beautiful sounds she ever heard. They were quiet, but no less intense because of it.

She picks up speed and flicks her hand in just the right way that makes him gasp. She tries it again, his head drops to her shoulder and he leaves little kisses there, hot breath making her already warm skin feel like a burning fire. Tseng holds her wrist and makes her stop. He doesn’t give her time to say anything, he just kisses his way down her chest until he is kneeling before her. The sight is something from her wildest dreams, but she still blushes in embarrassment. Tseng, the unattainable and almost unapproachable man she’s desired for years, was kissing and sucking bruises up her thighs. He stops to look up at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Tseng-” She didn’t quite know what else she wanted to say. She only watches when his hands slide up to her waist and tug at her shorts.

“You asked me to, and I’ll quote ‘fuck your brains out’. I intend on doing that.”

_Fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing she’s ever had the pleasure to listen to._

He pulls her shorts and her underwear all at once and Elena lifts her hips to assist him. He tosses the garments somewhere unimportant for now. Tseng lifts one of her legs to rest on his shoulder and the gesture is almost reverent. He gives a tentative lick that sends sparks through Elena’s body, he does it again and again. Tseng sucks on her clit and hums against it.

“Oh fuck, _Tseng._ ” She gasps.

“You really wanted this didn’t you?” The question is left answered when he licks her again.

“Show me what you like Elena.”

She happily obliges by burying her hand on his hair. It’s not long before he understands how she ticks. Attuned to her here like he is on the field. Elena feels so good, her head is tossed back against the wall. Time seems to lose all meaning; his warm mouth was all she could think of and feel. She’s close, so impossibly close.

“I’m gonna-” It’s all she has time to say before her vision turns white and she loses awareness of everything around her.

When Elena starts to come back to, her ears ringing, she notices his hands holding her hips down. Tseng comes up on his feet and this is the most sinful image she had ever seen. His hair is loose and tousled, chin wet with her release. He looks smug when he wipes his face with the back of his hand and Elena knows that will fuel her lonely nights for years to come.

She pulls him into a deep kiss by the neck, tasting herself on his mouth. She gets off the desk without breaking them apart, legs still slightly wobbly. If this was only the beginning of the night, they were in for a treat.

* * *

“Sit.”

Elena tells him with an unwavering look and nods to the bed. He arches a brow at her, they were technically not on the clock — there hadn’t been one for a while — but that was the tone he used to give orders. Tseng wasn’t mad or offended by her, no. It sparks his interest in Elena even more and makes him notice that his very loose pants felt excruciatingly _tight_. He does as he was told, ridding himself of the rest of his clothing before sitting against the headboard.

She stands at the foot of the bed eyeing him as if he were her prey, again. And he might as well be. Elena crawls towards him, her right hand reaches for his left ankle gliding to the back of his knee, her left and is on top of his right thigh; she squeezes digging her nails on his flesh. She gives him half a smirk before lowering herself between his legs, her hot breath ghosting at the head of his cock makes it throb in objection to being neglected for this long.

“Elena, you don’t have to-”

“Shh,” She interrupts him. “I want to return the favor.” She kisses the head, running her tongue from base to tip and then dipping her head to take in as much of him as she could.

Tseng short-circuits, any and all reasoning he had to ask her _not to_ gone out the window. She bobs her head, bringing her hand to reach what her mouth couldn’t. The flat of her tongue on the underside of his cock, the swirling at the tip. Tseng griped the back of her head, guiding her like she guided him. Soon she doesn’t need his assistance to figure out how to bring him to that plateau, it builds and builds, his breathing ragged his heartbeat drowning out everything else. He is right at the edge when she squeezes the base and pulls her head up.

He is abruptly brought away from the brink, eyebrows pinched in frustration. Elena kisses up his abdomen before lifting her eyes to meet his, a satisfied grin on her lips who meet his in a slow kiss.

“Not yet.” She says and straddles him.

Her hold on his cock is unfaltering has she guides him to where she wants, slowly sinking onto him. Tseng’s eye flutter shut. How long had it been since he’d felt another’s tight and warmth around him? It’s almost overwhelming.

Elena rides him slow at first, he was tankful for this. Tseng wanted to savor the moment, the feel of it. But that moment ends quickly, both of their needs to chase their own orgasms outweigh anything else. They reached wherever their hands and mouths would allow. Elena was getting close, the number of expletives she was letting out were his warning. Tseng has half a mind to bring his hand down to her clit, thrusting up to meet her hips.

Tseng comes first, distantly aware of Elena following close behind. He lets himself lean on the headboard to catch his breath, waiting for his senses to return. Elena then leans onto him, her head dropping on his shoulder. When his senses start to fall into place again, he realizes his hand had been idly stroking her hair and he stops mid-movement. Elena tenses against him. The once slowing heartbeat accelerates, both of them acutely aware of how connected they still are, of what they had just done.

Elena lifts herself from his lap, his limp cock slipping out to rest against his thigh. She sits by his side, flame extinguished and looking just as small as she actually was. Still, she didn’t hide her eyes from him.

“You can clean yourself in the bathroom, the towels are under the sink.” He gives her an out, skipping the awkward talking.

She nods and hops off the bed and gathers her discarded clothing. He admires the path of her shoulders to her back, to the curve of her ass while she heads into the bathroom. The evidence of their debauchery trickling down her thighs doesn’t go unnoticed, a primal satisfaction blooms within him, his lips curve slightly upwards.

The shower starts running, Tseng exhales resting his neck on the headboard. He felt positively tired. His eyes fall onto the yellow light that flickered ever so slightly on the ceiling. He didn’t regret it, not with how good it felt. The longing for the feeling of another connected to him so intimately had been buried under so much grief and urgency. Elena had been an unexpected, but welcome, distraction. Tseng knew she harbored feelings for him, and that he couldn’t return them the way she wanted. This was why he knew having sex with her would ultimately not be the best decision he has ever made. Still, he wouldn’t take it back. He needed this, she clearly needed it as well. What was one more mistake on top of all the others he had made over the last couple of years?

He chuckles to himself, there was a vague tinge of disgust at the idea he used Elana as a means to an end, something to be discarded. He reminds himself that she _asked_ him to, trying to unburden his conscious of unwarranted guilt. They were both adults who made choices and they had to deal with the consequences of it as such. The shower stops and he catches a bright flash of light at his right, followed closely by thunder that made the windows of his room vibrate. When Elena finally opens the bathroom door to his left, the steam swirls around her bringing warmth into the room. Outside, rain pours.

Her cheeks are flushed pink from the heat but they grow red when she darts her eyes down and up again. He is still as naked as she’d left him; Tseng pulls the sheet over is lower half. Elena circles the bed towards his door, she doesn’t say a word until her hand is on the handle. She then pauses and turns back to him.

“Thank you for tonight, Tseng.” There was a gentleness to her voice, she rarely spoke his name. He learns he likes the sound of it coming from her mouth.

He nods, “You don’t have to leave right now Elena. Wait for the rain to stop.” She’s taken aback by his words and considers them for a second.

“It’s best if I leave.” She opens the door and the cold air brings goosebumps over his skin; Elena stays there for a second too long. The rain falls and small puddles start to form on the floor at her feet. “Goodnight.” She finally says, shutting the door behind herself.

He trusted Elena to be capable enough to handle her own emotions, he couldn’t do that for her. And maybe, if he saw things were alright between them, he would indulge in something like this with her again.

Tseng finally feels the exhaustion weighing on him. He doesn’t bother showering before he turns out the light and lays down on his bed, he needed to sleep. It is with a mental note of gratitude to Elena that he drifts into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

The water fell heavy on her skin and soaked through her clothes in a couple of seconds. Elena saw no point in running back to her own room, embracing her walk of shame… of sorts. What did she have to be ashamed of? Well, she fucked her immediate boss. Sure, that’s not the worst thing she had done, she thinks, opening her own door. Her boss whom she liked but his heart belonged to another. Elena shuts the door and leans her back against it. All her fantasies became true for that brief moment. Within those four walls there was only them; nothing else mattered. But reality is cruel and it came crashing down on her again.

She almost slips on a puddle of her own making and swears bracing against the wall. Her floor drenched and so was she. Elena then felt the cold brought with the soaked clothes and dripping hair.

_What a fucking mess._

Her own choices made her feel this way. Then, it had seemed like a great idea. Fuck her issues away, and fuck them she did. Now Elena had more issues. Those she wouldn’t be able to fuck away. Not with him. Or not any time soon, at least.

She sheds her clothes and turns the heater. In the meantime, she dries herself and figures she’d leave the mess to be dealt with later. With her head against the pillow, she finally sleeps. The memory of him so close to her would be one she’d keep for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @OneBrainSel on Twitter.


End file.
